Excuses For Three Weeks
Excuses For Three Weeks (E.F.T.W.) is an upcoming 2013 movie produced and created by JoeySideFire. It stars JWTM as the main character, Stephan Lockmore, as a young 16-year old basketball player with special talents of a boxer. The movie is 1 hour and 45 minutes long. This movie is Rated R. Short Summary 16-year old Stephan Lockmore (played by JWTM) constantly gets bullied by Wayne and is upset becuase his dad has been missing for three years. Stephan starts to defend his self from Wayne by boxing (Stephan learns boxing from Master Zoll). A boxing tournanment that Stephan is participating in starts in three weeks an Stephan doesn't want his mom to know about it. Cast Characters * Stephan Lockmore (played by JWTM; younger role: Lucas Ebeka) - The basketball nerd who has a secret interest in boxing. Stephan (played by JWTM) is 16-years old with an afro and braces. Stephan is at his Junior year. Stephan only has three weeks to prepare for The Smackdown Mirage Showdown boxing match and keeps it a secret by pretending to play basketball. Stephan has a huge crush on Tori Summers. Although, Stephan has mentioned to Tori, Alice & Grey that he can't sing. But outside this movie, JWTM, can sing and rap as a musician. The movie will show a lot of flashbacks of Stephan Lockmore as a baby (played by Lucas Ebeka). * Victoria "Tori" Summers - Tori Summers is 16-years old. Tori has a secret crush on Stephan which evolves during the movie. Tori has an older sister named, Jennifer, who mis older than her by a year. Tori is talented at singing. * Allison "Alice" Grecia Miller - Stephan's best friend with benefits. * Greyson "Grey" Winston - Grey is also Stephan's best friend. * Zachary "Zoll" Mortum Thornolch (played by Justin Hess) - Stephan's trainer and boxing master. * William "Wayne" Craig DiVerge - The bully and rival towards Stephan and a twin brother of Dylan. Wayne's secret is that he's a talented boxer. Wayne is 15-years old and has a twin named Dylan, who is much nicer and mature than he is. * Dylan Nelson DiVerge - The twin brother of Wayne. Dylan is the opposite of Wayne and doesn't box. * Herriam "The Herch" Lockmore - Herriam is Stephan's father. Herriam keeps a secret from the whole Lockmore family about his secret boxing identity: "The Herch", for no one to get influenced to get hurt in boxing. It turns out that The Herch's boxing rival is Torros Seggero, who is Wayne & Dylan's father. * Richard "Torros Seggero" Maxwell DiVerge - Richard is actually The Herch's boxing rival and former bully who goes under the name, "Torros Seggero". * Derraiyna DiVerge - Wayne & Dylan's mother and wife of Richard DiVerge. * Varrange Lockmore (played by Priscilla Hess) - Varrange Lockmore is Stephan's mother. * Simon Lockmore (possibly played by Buggz) - Stephan's awesome and taller younger brother. Simon is 15-years old. * Mellinda Rolland - Stephan's boss at Amazing Thrift Shop. Has a 17-year old daughter named Valentina, who works at the thrift shop temporarily. * Valentina Rolland - Valentina is Mellinda's 17-year old daughter who loves to party and has a crush on Stephan Lockmore. Valentina's best friend is Tori's sister, Jennifer. * Jennifer Summers - Jennifer is Valentina's best friend and Tori's older sister. * Swella & Twetch Miller - Older twin siblings of Alice Miller. * Frank "Rhino" Braytal - Rhino is one of Master Zoll's strongest students and is one of Stephan's adult friends and an awesome boxer. Rhino is 25 years old. * Sandra & Nick Diamond - Sandra & Nick are the camera publishing twins for Stephan, to image Stephan's boxing moves. * Christopher "Chris" Irving (played by King Ace Spade) - Stephan's new neighbor who's known for being great at basketball. He pretends that Stephan knows how to play basketball like he does and claims that Stephan is shy to showoff moves to others like he does, in which creates Stephan's fantasy sport and hobby. Chris Irving is 14 years old. * Thompson Mayze - A huge fan of The Herch and Stephan's neighbor. Thompson is also Chris Irving's twin cousin (meaning he's obviously 14 years old too). Thompson loves skateboading. Movie Script The Intro (Title Entry) Stephan Lockmore (narrating): Every story has it's plot. This is just the beginning of the story. My name is Stephan Lockmore. This is me as a baby excited to see home. I walk early in the morning through town as I keep on hearing people scream my name. My mom is hoping forme to play sports to forget about my dad gone missing for 3 whole years. While I can't look for any sport or any hobby, will this is end well at all? Scene 1 (Meeting Valentina) Stephan Lockmore: Hey guys! What's up? Alice Miller & Grey Winston: Nothin' much. Chillin', walkin', you? Stephan: Headed to the the shop. Grey: True, i'll go with you. Alice: Yeah, me too. I'll go. (Wayne throws soda cans on Stephan) Wayne DiVerge: Well, look who stopped by. Stephan: Wayne. Should've known it was you throwing soda cans at me. You always have to be the bully. Wayne: That's nothin'. Just wait till' school starts. (Wayne laughs whiling walking away) Alice: Ignore him, Stephan, let's just go. (Tori passes by Stephan) Stephan: Oh hey, wassup Tori. Tori Summers: Oh, hey. I haven't seen you in a while umm... uhh... (stuttering trying to guess his name) Stephan: Stephan. Tori: Yeah, Stephan. Well i've gotta go see you later, Stephan. Stephan: Ok, bet I'll see you later then. Grey: Damn, I saw that. Your not slick, son. Stephan: I'm not slick for doin' what exactly? Alice: Your not slick cause saw you looking straight into her you were lost. Me and Grey were paying close attention you can't deny it. Stephan: Come on, guys chill out. She's just a friend for real. (open's The Amazing Thrift Shop door) Melinda Rolland: Oh yes, finally. Stephan, you're here now. I need to organize these Amazing Thrift Shop fliers for me real quick so that we can get millions of people to bring more cash. Oops, I've almost forgot. Stephan, this is my daughter, Valentina, she will be working here for 3 months. Stephan: Oh hey, how are you doin? Valentina Rolland: Stephan: Stephan, Alice & Grey: Valentina: Scene 2 (Stephan at home and Tori's invitations) Varrange Lockmore: Stephan, welcome back home. Welcome back, Alice & Grey. Simon Lockmore: Ayy, bro! Son, where were you at? Stephan: I woke up early and I couldn't sleep so I just waited till' 7:00 to walk around town and I also forgot to get my fliers at work. Oh, hi mom. Forgot to say hi. Simon: Oh true, Stephan that's wassup. Ayy, Alice & Grey I haven't seen you guys in a while! What's good with you guys now? Alice: Still good, nothing new, awesome. Grey: Yeah, nothin' new, chillin', being amazing. (the doorbell rings) Stephan & Simon: I'll get it! (they both say simultaneously) Stephan: Simon, never mind it. I've got this one. Tori: Stephan: Tori: Stephan: (this isn't the whole scene...) Scene 3 (Meeting Jennifer & Wayne's bullying pranks) coming soon... Scene 4 (Learning from Master Zoll & Inspired by Rhino) coming soon... Scene 5 (Second practice at the Boxing Gym) coming soon... Scene 6 (Basketball tricks and boxing secrets/Tori's party given time) coming soon... Scene 7 (Rush to the party and Wayne's secret) coming soon... Scene 8 (Mysterious fighter and challenge) coming soon... Scene 9 (Rush hour and preparations) coming soon... Scene 10 (Go ahead and win/Boxing Match) coming soon.. Scene 11 (Multiple flashbacks leading up to Stephan's time and his kiss) coming soon... The Outro (Showing Stephan's future/Bloopers) coming soon... EFTW Soundtrack (created by JWTM aka JoeySideFire) Possible tracks * B.o.B (feat. Nelly) - "MJ" * * * Gallery coming soon.... Category:Movies